The present technology relates to an optical information recording medium. More specifically, the present technology relates to an optical information recording medium that includes a substrate having a recessed portion on a surface thereof, a recording layer, and a reflective layer.
As a recordable optical information recording medium, there are a rewritable optical information recording medium represented by a compact disc-rewritable (CD-RW) or a digital versatile disc±rewritable (DVD±RW) and a write-once optical information recording medium represented by a compact disc-recordable (CD-R) or a digital versatile disc-recordable (DVD-R), but in particular, the latter has contributed greatly to the expansion of the market as low-cost media.
As a recording material used for the write-once optical information recording medium, there are an inorganic material and an organic dye material, but conventionally, the organic dye material has been mainly examined as the recording material. As an optical information recording medium using the organic dye material, an optical information recording medium having a configuration in which a reflective layer is provided on a surface of a recording layer including the organic dye material has been adopted. As a material of the reflective layer, silver (Ag) is widely used. As a material other than silver (Ag), an example in which aluminum (Al) is used is disclosed (for example, see PTLs 1 to 4).